The Upper East Side
by yours truely BW
Summary: The is Gossip Girl the Second Generation. I don't own Gossip Girl, Nor was it my idea. Just a spin off of the origional series by Cecily von Ziegesar, made by a bored girl.
1. The Upper East Side Intro

What happens when the spawn of the original kings and queens of Upper East Side take over? The scandal continues…

Jeremy "Jem" Nathaniel Archibald- The son of Nate Archibald and Serena van der Woodsen. Being the child of a congress man and socialite puts him on the radar to start. St. Judes resident "It boy", the apple didn't fall far from the tree. His golden brown hair and green eyes make him irresistible to the sophomore class. He has seemed to have taken to some of his parents bad habbits, but that of course doesn't affect him socially with his stellar looks, oh and did I mention he's the captain of the lacross team?

Audrey Noelle Bass- Daughter of Blair Waldorf and Chuck Bass. She is of course stunning with her dark locks and haunting brown eyes. She defiantly inherited her parents scheming and her mother's social outlooks. Constants Billard's resident queen, she is a born leader, with her mother being the head of every committee known in New York City, and her father being the owner of Bass Industries.

Christopher Bartholomew Bass- Son of Blair Waldorf and Chuck Bass. Older brother of Audrey…well by 7 minutes. He's air to Bass Industries, has his fathers commercial good looks, and the access to anything he wants, or so it seems. Something haunts him… but what?

Adam Jeramiah Humphrey- Son of Dan Humphrey and Vanessa Abrams. Stepson of Georgina Sparks. Adam's different. He's a thinker like his dad, a popular author and an activist like his mother, a video documenter. He's the model child, with his looks and charm. But once his dad remarried, he was introduced to a world of sex, drugs, alcohol, and lies…

Ella Gabrielle Basin- Daughter of Georgina Sparks and Carter Basin. It's an understatement to say this girl is beautiful. Her sparkly blue eyes and light brown hair make her very desired. She's one thing that's rarely seen in an Upper East Sidder, nice. Shes really very sweet which is odd seeing as her best friend is Audrey Bass and her parents are well, Carter and Georgina. She does have a secret though… and it involves a certain new stepbrother with deep brown eyes.


	2. This has to be perfect

"Everything has to be just right! What don't you understand about that?" Audrey Bass screamed into the phone at some nobody who worked at the catering company she had hired. "These people!" she huffed, slamming down her phone. Tonight she would be hosting the biggest and best party of the fall to kick off the new school year, and it had to be perfect.

"Knock knock!" chirped an upbeat voice. Ella. "Thank god you're here! What took you so long? I've been freaking out!" Audrey questioned, looking through what looked like a guest list.

"Sorry, sorry. I was helping Adam and his dad move stuff into our apartment, and then there dog got loose so I had to-" "Oh spare me the grueling details" Audrey said cutting Ella off mid sentence. "I need you to find Chris, and once you do that I need the two of you to go down to the venue and make sure everything looks like I planned." Ella stared at her. " Ok..but where is Chris?" she asked

"He's- I don't know just call him or something." With that Audrey turned on the heel of her Jimmy Choos and went up the stairs, probably to make some more angry phone calls.

God, I hate when she gets like this. Ella thought to herself as she made her way to the elevator.

"CHRIS!"

Chris Bass whipped his head around to find Ella Basin chasing after him down fifth avenue.

"Oh hey Ella, I see my sister has sent you to find me? Let me guess she needs my help"

Ella looked up at him. "Hah, how'd you know?"

He scoffed. "Lucky guess."

"Well anyway she needs us to go over to the venue and make sure everything's just right, she's like freaking out. Even worse than last year." Ella coughed trying to keep up with his fast pace.

"Right well I guess we better get on that" Chris replied picking up his pace a little more.

They walked down fifth until they got to the trendy new club called INK, where the party was being held. The outside was all black with the name written in gold along the top. Inside, though, it was incredible. The black walls were glitter infused and the bar was cherry red. The back lights made the stars on the ceiling hard to miss.

"Well this looks great!" Ella stared at the beautifully decorated lounge.

"Just like Audrey planned, thank god, or we would have had our head bitten off" Chris said with a sigh of relief.

Then they heard the clacking of heels from behind and in popped Audrey.

"Perfect" she said with her signature devious smile.

Sorry this was so short and boring! Just getting it started. Oh and I don't own Gossip Girl or anything like that. This is just a fun way to pass the time.

You know you love me

Xoxo

Gossip Girl


	3. INK

"Ella hurry up!" Audrey screamed into her closet as she zipped her emerald green dress up the back. Her hair was curled to perfection and her dusty gold eyelids fluttered with delight. She looked hot. But then again, when didn't she?

"Coming, coming" a breathless Ella hopped out of the enormous closet trying to fasten her shoe.

"Well you actually look good" laughed Audrey.

"Hah you're soo funny!" Ella said into her hand as she yawned. All this being bossed around by Aud was tiring.

The limo was full of glamorous people. A.k.a Audrey's friends.

In sat Jem Archibald, then to his right was Audrey, Chris, Ella and a few other loyal subjects A chose to give the pleasure of being there to.

"Is your stepbrother coming?" Jazmine, one of the loyal subjects asked looking at Ella.

"Last I checked" She murmered wondering the same thing herself. Ever since her mom and Adam's dad had married they had been spending A LOT of time together. Some time in the kitchen….in her closet…on his bed...

"E were here" Chris shook Ella out of her fantasy.

There were already kids spilling into the club. From taxis and limos, some coming on foot. Of course, Audrey being Audrey had managed to get not only everyone worth asking to come but the hottest guys from other prep schools all across Manhattan.

"A!" Ella shouted across a group of lacrosse players from Riverside prep.

"What?" she asked slightly annoyed. God Ella could be so clingy!

"Are you gonna, you know, tell Jem how you feel tonight?"

A knot rose in Audrey's stomach as she thought about telling Jem how she had felt about him ever since the winter dance last year. They had been friends for as long as she could remember, and had the occasional drunk hook up every now and again, but she knew she had to do it soon.

"Maybe." She finally answered, then stormed through the doors of INK.

This was the night she was going to win over her man.


	4. You're messing with the wrong bitch

The music was blasting from the black speakers in every corner. The fast beat went right along with Audrey's heart as she looked for Jem. Throughout the night she had kept her eye on him, waiting for the perfect moment to tell him her feelings. This was it, she told herself.

She spotted him.

He was walking down a long corridor to the back of club. Probably to go light up, Audrey thought as she followed him slowly. He made a left turn and out the back door. She crept towards the door, opened it, then peaked out to see which direction he had gone in.

That's when she saw some 5 foot nothing blonde skank groping him tightly. Her baby blue sparkly hooker dress clashed tackily with Jem's tailored Dior suit. They were looking into each other's eyes so lovingly though, that not even Audrey, the bitch herself, could interrupt.

She slipped back inside the door, unable to process what she had just seen. Why the hell would he choose a short blonde with a bad taste in clothes rather than Audrey, the perfect brunette stylish woman who in fact, was absolutely perfect for him.

But the self pity was over. Time for a scheme. And she knew just the person to help her.

***Sorry it's so short! I've been having writers block lately and I'm trying to get past this party.

Xoxo

Gossip Girl


	5. Take downs come second to a hangover

Audrey sat up uneasily from the comfort of her beige Egyptian cotton sheets, her head throbbing. After finding Jem playing tonsil hockey with a blonde whose name had slipped her mind, she had downed three watermelon martinis and grabbed a good-enough-for-being-drunk River Side Prep track runner. Recalling the sloppy make-out session in the coat closet of INK, she groaned.

Swinging her feet over her king sized bed, she stood up examining the mess she had turned into in the mirror. Realizing she was still wearing her Oscar de la Renta dress, Audrey unzipped it. She had picked it out for no other reason than that it was Jem's favorite color. Once when taking a walk after school one day last year, Jem had complimented Audrey's limited edition Burberry scarf, it was a rich green. He must have said he loved it about twelve times . Even though he had been high at the time it made Audrey's day.

How romantic?

Shaking the memory from her head she wondered how the hell had she gotten home. She rubbed her temples as if that would help jog her memory.

In the mirror she saw black streaks of Dior Show mascara down to her cheeks. Had she been crying? Oh god. Not wanting to see anymore of herself, Audrey padded into her bathroom and turned on the shower.

Once she had finished, her hair smelled like coconut instead of smoke and her skin felt clean and light. The hangover she was experiencing however, did not wash away. Instead, as she looked around her bathroom the coral color of the walls, which usually brightened her mood suddenly made her stomach turn.

"Oh god" were the words that came out before leaning over the toilet seat.

Cute.


End file.
